Unknown Powers
by CSIBeauty
Summary: When the CSI's work on a strange case that seems to be going nowhere, they begin to notice strange things about themselves. Strange powers seem to show up, and soon they will have to use them to save their lives. Read and Reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

**Unknown Powers Chapter 1**

Ok so I totally love CSI: Miami (You should already know that) and Im a fan of crazy supernatural, fantasy things. (like Harry Potter, Charmed, stuff to that nature) So I just wanted to write a crazy, totally out of nowhere CSI story. Om not sure how it will go but we will see. Please Reveiw! PS. I do not own CSI: Miami, so do not yell at me for the very magical like things that will probably happen in this story. Just a warning.

There may be a few words that you don't really know. Im in nursing school so it would be more realistic to use actual medical terms for some things. Their should not be too many, but they will be defined at the end of each chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The music was so loud the walls were shaking, people were moving every which way on the dance floor, and the bar was as crouded as it could be. In the middle of the dance floor was nineteen year old, Vanessa Mitchell, was have a good time with her friend Emily Rutlage, when suddenly the lights went out. Screams echoed in the club, there was a flash, and the lights came back on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What have we got here, Frank?" asked Horatio walking into the crime scene followed by Ryan and Calleigh.

"Nineteen year old Vanessa Mitchell, she was out partying with her friend. Everyone I talked to said the lights went out, there was a bright flash, and when the lights came back on she was laying in the middle of the floor covered in blood." explained Frank.

Alexx was carfully bent down examining the body. Much of the crime scene was covered in blood.

"Alexx, is there any chance a gun did this?" he asked.

"I don't know, Horatio. Ive never seen anything like this, theres a lot of burnt tissue, hematoma, and a massive amount of ecchymosis. I won't know anything until I get her back to the lab." said Alexx.

"Ok! Thank you, Alexx." said Horatio as she left with the body on a stretcher.

"What kind of weapon could do this?" said Ryan looking around the bloody crime scene.

"No weapon I have ever seen." said Calleigh snapping pictures.

"What ever it is, It doesn't seem like you could kill someone with it without getting blood on you." said Ryan.

"Ill let you do the trace on our two hundred murder suspects." said Calleigh smiling.

"Thanks!" said Ryan sarcasticly. They both contenued to look around the club as Calleigh took pictures.

"I wonder what happened here." said Calleigh.

"That is what we have to figure out." said Horatio leaving the club and heading to the lab.

_Authors Note: Thank you for reading the first chapter. I know this is a short chapter, but the next one should be longer. Please review and I will post the next chapter when I can. Thanks!_

_Terms:_

_Hematoma- blood collected under the tissue, usually due to blunt trauma._

_Ecchymosis- purple discoloration of skin._


	2. Chapter 2

**Unknown Powers Chapter 2**

Back at the lab Calleigh was reveiwing the crime scene photos, when Eric walked in.

"Hey Calleigh! Sorry Im late. I had some family problems." he said.

"No problem." she said not really looking up from the crime scene photos.

"Whats going on?" he asked noticing she was distracted.

"Check out our crime scene." she said handing him the photos.

"Wow! What happened? I don't think Ive ever seen a crime scene with so much blood." he said thumbing through the photos.

"We don't know. Alexx has never seen anything like it. I went down to the autopsy and there is nothing. No way to find out what it is that killed this girl." said Calleigh.

"Where do we go from there?" he asked.

"You stay and review these photos, maybe visit the crime scene. Im going to go help Ryan with the clothes of our two hundred suspects." said Calleigh leaving.

"Have fun!" Eric called back to her.

Calleigh went into the room where Ryan was checking the clothes for blood. When she entered there were bags laying everywhere.

"Wow! Are these the bags for all of the suspects clothes?" asked Calleigh.

"Actually no! There are about thirty people who refused to give there clothes to us. Frank is working on a warrent." said Ryan.

"How many are there?" asked Calleigh.

"Two hundred and sixty seven, and thats not counting the thirty we don't have." he said.

"How many have you done already?" she asked.

"About seventy." he said looking around the table.

"Need some help?" she offered.

"Love some!" he said still looking around.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

"I ran out of luminal," he said. "and I can't find the extra bottle." He looked up at Calleigh who was just staring at him. "What?" he asked. She pointed behind him, he turned around where the extra bottle of luminal was floating in front of him. He carfully put his hand out and grabbed it out of the air. He looked at the bottle and then to Calleigh.

"How did that happen?" he asked Calleigh.

"I don't know!" she said. "Where did you leave off?"

"Number seventy two." he said as they got back to work.

Horatio was helping Frank interveiw the people who would not give them there clothes.

"Mr. Randell," said Horatio. "Why won't you give us the clothes you had on at the club?"

"I have a problem with athority." Mr. Randell stated.

"Some might say that your hiding something." said Frank.

"Think what you want, but I didn't kill that girl." he said.

"We are going to need your clothes to prove that." said Horaito. The man stood up.

"Your not getting anything." he said as he took out a knife and swung it at Horatio. Horatio grabbed the knife as it hit him in the arm. The officers grabbed him and cuffed him while taking him out of the room.

"Horatio are you ok?" asked Frank. Horatio showed him his arm where the sleeved of his jacket were torn, but his skin was fully in tact.

"I guess he missed the skin." said Horatio holding the knife in his hand.

"Yeah! I guess so." Frank replied.

Horatio left the room and headed to his office. He sat in his chair holding the knife that Mr. Randell tried to stab him with. He looked at it at every angle and then back to his torn sleeve.

Back with the clothes Ryan and Calleigh were still working on the clothes from the suspects.

"Something tells me were going to be here all night." said Calleigh.

"Tell me about it." Ryan replied with a yawn. Calleigh wiped her brow and dropped the luminal, Ryan put his hand up to catch it and it flew into his hand. She just looked at him. They stood there not speaking until Calleigh broke the silence.

"I think we should talk to Horatio." said Calleigh.

"Ok!" said Ryan as they both went out of the room and headed to Horatio's office. When they got there they noticed that Horatio seemed distracted. They knocked on his door and he motioned for them to come in.

"Horatio we need to talk to you about something strange thats happened." said Calleigh. He looked up at her slightly confused.

"What exactly is going on?" he asked still holding the knife from earlier.

"Um." Ryan started.

"Its kind of hard to explain." said Calleigh.

"Kind of like this." said Horatio holding the knife up and dragging it accross the palm of his hand. They both jumped. Ryan reached his hand out and the knife flew into his hand. Horatio just looked up at him. Calleigh and Ryan looked at Horatios hand were there wasn't a scratch.

_Authors Note: End of chapter 2! Weird right! Well it gets weirder. Look for chapter 3 coming soon. Please Reveiw, but _**_no Flames._** _Thanks much!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Unknown Powers Chapter 3**

"It would seem that Im not the only one who has a . . . strange ability." said Horatio getting out of his chair. "Mr. Wolfe I don't think it would be wise to tell anybody about this right now."

"Ok!" said Ryan.

"Horatio, whats going on?" asked Calleigh.

"Im not sure, but lets just focus on the case right now." said Horatio.

"Alright!" said Calleigh as her and Ryan left the office. Eric was walking up to Horatio as they left.

"Whats going on, H?" he asked.

"Its not important righ now. What do you have?" asked Horatio.

"I went back to the crime scene and took a look around the bar, and I found some strange fibers, but I have not been able to connect them to anything. The type of material its made out of is not in the system." explained Eric.

"Take this to Aaron and see if he may be able to find out what this is." said Horatio. "Right now its the only proof we have."

"No blood on any of the clothing yet?" asked Eric.

"No, and I find it hard to beleive that whoever killed this girl could get away with no evidence left behind." said Horatio as his phone beeped. He looked at it and put it away. "Eric hurry and take that to Aaron, we have another victim."

Eric and Horatio headed to the new crime scene. Frank was waiting outside of the house. Horatio and Eric entered with Frank and noticed a clear similarity between the two homicides. There was a young women in the middle of the floor with the same injuries as the first girl, and the floor was also covered in blood. Alexx was examining the body.

"Ive still got nothing Horatio." said Alexx.

"Thanks Alexx." he replied. She put the body on a stretcher and left the crime scene.

"How does something like this happen?" Eric asked.

"Im not sure Eric, but I intend to find out." said Horatio. There was a vase sitting on the side of a table that suddenly began to fall. Eric went to try to catch it before it fell but it suddenly stopped at the edge of the table frozen in the air. He just looked at it and walked towards it.

"How did that happen?" he said picking up the vase. Horatio didn't answer, so he turned around. "H?" Horatio was frozen there, and he didn't move.

"Horatio?" he asked again. Horatio began to move again, and he gave Eric a strange look. He was still holding the vase in his hand.

"Eric? How did you get over there?" he asked. "And when did you pick up that vase?"

"Um. Im not sure I really know what just happened." Eric replied.

"Has that happened to you before?" he asked.

"No! H you act like this has happened before." said Eric.

"I will talk to you more about it when we get to the lab." said Horatio. "Right now lets worry about collecting the evidence."

"That is if there is any." he said.

Back at the lab Ryan and Calleigh were almost through checking for blood on the clothes.

"How can someone walk into a club, kill a girl in the middle of the dance floor, and not get blood on him?" asked Ryan.

"I don't know! It doesn't make any sense." said Calleigh.

"Wait! Ive got something." said Ryan holding up a blue shirt that now shown a blood stain on the front of it.

"Who does that belong to?" asked Calleigh.

"Nathan Meyers." said Ryan reading the name on the paper bag.

"You wanna drive." she asked.

"Sure. Im going to get this to trace to verify that its our victims blood." he said taking out a swab. Calleigh and Ryan took the swab to Valera, but it turned out the blood wasn't their victims.

"If this isn't Vanessa Mitchells blood, then who's is it?" asked Ryan.

"I got a match to the dna, Brandy Byer. She was killed last week, its a stabbing death." she said.

"Well, lets go talk to him, maybe he was looking for a new victim at that club." said Calleigh.

They both left the lab and headed to the address that was given on the mans clothes. When they got there the house seemed empty. They took out their guns and slowly approached the house. Ryan was going to go left and Calleigh was going right. Ryan looked in the front window, but nothing was there. When he looked back at Calleigh, there was a man standing in the bushes pointing a gun right at her. The man fired.

"Callieigh!" Ryan yelled.

_Authors Note: Thats the end of Chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be posted as soon as I can. Please reveiw. Thanks much!!_

_For those of you who like this story, and intend to read the whole thing, ill let you know that this is part one of a trilogy. The next two stories will be named, _Learned Powers, _and _Power Struggle_. So know that if you feel that things are not being explained, they will be by the end of the third story._


	4. Chapter 4

**Unknown Powers Chapter 4**

Calleigh put her arms up as if to block the bullets, only she didn't expect it to work. It was as if an invisable force feild was around her. The bullets hit the force feild and shot back to the man shooting, who didn't even have time to react. Ryan ran up to Calleigh who was in a state of shock.

"How did I do that?" she asked.

"I dont' know," he said looking at the mans body on the ground. "but I think we better call Horatio."

"Yeah!" was all she managed to say. Ryan picked up his phone and called Horatio at the crime scene.

At the crime scene Eric had once again found the unusual fibers, when Horatios phone rang. He picked it up.

"Horatio!" he said. He just listened than said. "Alright wait there, Im on my way."

"Whats going on. H?" Eric asked as Horatio hung up the phone.

"Eric I want you to come with me. Calleigh and Ryan had a strange problem." he said.

"Are they alright?" he asked.

"There fine." he said leaving the house as Eric followed him to the hummer.

When they arrived Calleigh was just sitting on the ground as Ryan was looking at the body of the now dead, Nathan Meyers.

"What happened?" asked Horatio.

"It was really weird." said Ryan. "This guy came out behind Calleigh and tried to shoot her."

"Thats weird?" Eric asked.

"Thats not the weird part." said Ryan. "He should have hit her, but. . ."

"When I put my hands up, they. . . defelected from me and hit him." she said pointing at Nathan.

"I see, and it would be hard to explain how his own bullets killed him." said Horatio.

"Yeah." she said.

"Wait! You deflected the bullets from you?" asked Eric.

"I don't know how to explain it." she said.

"There seem to be a lot of strange things happening latley." said Horatio looking up at Eric.

"Whats going on?" asked Calleigh.

"I think we should all discuss this back at the lab." said Horatio. "Ill call Alexx to come get him."

At the lab they all went into Horatios office so they could talk without any one over hearing. They all took a seat and shut the door.

"Ok! It has come to my attention that all of us have. . . strange abilitys." he said.

"All of us?" asked Eric.

"Yes!" said Horatio. "The question is are we the only ones in the lab, who has these abilities." said Horatio.

"I would like to know how we got these. . . abilities." said Calleigh.

"That is a good question, but how do we figure that out?" asked Eric still confused.

"Right now, I want to stay focused on this case, but I think you all should keep this to yourselves if you can. Eric I want you to check with Aaron to see if he knows anything about our strange fibers." said Horatio. Eric just nodded and left the room. "Ryan, Calleigh, I want you to go to our knew crime scene and collect anything that may lead us to this killer, computers, cell phones, whatever is there." he said. They got up and walked out of the room.

Horatio then walked out of his office to check the list of suspects they still had from the first homicide. Frank was still interveiwing them.

"Do we have anything Frank?" asked Horatio.

"I had one of our suspects say that right after the lights came back on the DJ was gone." said Frank. "and right now its the only lead weve got."

"Pull up the address Frank, lets see why the DJ decided not to stick around." said Horatio putting on his sunglasses.

They both headed to the house where the DJ lived and the lights were on. They both went up to the door, and looked through the windows. They could not see anybody, but they heard what seemed to be cries from the back room. Frank backed up and kicked in the door. It went flying into the house and tore down the wall behind it taking all of the furniture with it. He just stared at the destroyed living room. Horatio put his gun away. Frank just stood there in shock.

_Authors Note: End of chapter 4. I hope you are enjoying this story. Its lots of fun to write. The next chapter will be up soon. Don't forget to reveiw._


	5. Chapter 5

**Unknown Powers Chapter 5**

A man came from the back room, and just stared at his destroyed house, anger building in his eyes.

"What did you do?" he asked looking at Horatio and Frank.

"I think we will be the ones asking the questions." said Horatio as Frank just stood there stunned into silence. "Why did you leave the club when the girl was killed?"

"I don't think thats any of your buisness." he said.

"You'll find it is." said Frank finding his voice.

"Look! I like to avoid any police contact." he said simply.

"And why is that?" asked Horatio, as a young women stepped out from a nearby room. She looked scared, and seemed to have bruising on both of her arms.

"Sir were going to have to take you into our lab for questioning." said Horatio. Frank cuffed him and took him from the house. "Maam would you come with me please." said Horatio holding out his hand. She took it without a word. They all headed back to the lab.

Meanwhile Eric was checking in with Aaron about his mysterious fiber.

"Do you have anything yet?" he asked walking into the room as Aaron was typing away at his computer.

"Nothing!" he said plainly.

"Youve got to be kidding. This is the only evidence we have from the crime scenes." said Eric.

"Sorry, but whatever this fiber is, its not in any database, book, or website Ive looked through." said Aaron looking away from the computer. "This fiber is completely new and there is no record of it anywhere."

"Im beginning to think that this case is unsolvable." said Eric.

"It would seem that way." said Aaron. "Ill keep looking, but I don't think Im going to find anything."

"Yeah, Thanks." said Eric leaving the room, he walked onto the AV lab where Dan Cooper, Ryan, and Calleigh were working on something. "You have anything?" he asked.

"Well see." said Ryan.

"We have got a computer, labtop, cell phone, and answering machine, but there was nothing on the answering machine, phone calls were mostly to and from her parents, were working on the computer before we get to the labtop." Calleigh explained.

When Dan hooked the computer up, there was a loud buzz, and the power went out.

"You have got to be kidding me." said Dan. The room was pitch black, but Ryan, Calleigh, and Eric could hear Dan banging on the computer.

"Dan, beating up the computer isn't going to make the electricity come back on." said Eric.

There was a jolt of electricity that lit up the room, enough to notice it was coming from Dans hand. He hit the computer again and the electricity came back on.

"Or maybe it will." Eric said staring at Dan.

"Something tells me that wasn't static." said Dan looking at his hand.

"It looked more like electrical current." said Calleigh.

"Ive never been able to do that before." said Dan looking at Calleigh now.

"Well, sometimes you learn how to do new things." said Calleigh. Dan went to typing on the computer and the laptop began to buzz. They all starred at it and began to back away. It fell from the table and Eric went to catch it and it freezed. He looked around the room and noticed that everyone else was frozen like statues, and not only the ones in the room, everyone outside of the room as well. He walked to the other side of the room and picked up the once falling labtop. He looked at it when all of a sudden he heard the others moving again.

"Eric how did you get over there?" asked Dan.

"Um, I don't really know." Eric replied.

"What do you mean you don't know." said Dan. "One minute you were standing here, and the next you are across the room holding the labtop."

"I don't know how it happened. All of you were. . . frozen and I just walked over here and grabbed the labtop. I can't explain it anymore than you explaining how you turned the electricity back on." said Eric starting to get angry.

"You saw what happened there. We couldn't see what you were doing." Dan fired back. Ryan put his hands up and the labtop flew into his hands. They both looked at him with surprise.

"None of us, can explain why or how we can do these things, so there is no reason to fight about it." said Ryan putting the labtop on the table.

"He's right! We have a case to work on, lets just get back to work. Im sure we will be able to figure this thing out soon." said Calleigh.

_Authors Note: I hoped you liked this chapter. Please Please reveiw and the next chapter will be up soon._

_For those who may have some problems keeping the powers straight, I will help clarify powers for you._

_Ryan: basicly telekinesis (can't spell)_

_Calleigh: Deflection_

_Eric: it seems as if he is freezing people, but thats not really the case. He has the ability to control time, which makes people appear frozen, but really time has stopped altogether. _

_Horatio: Invinsability (can't get hurt)_

_Frank: like super strength_

_Dan: Im not sure what you would call it exactly, but its like he can control electricity, but he can also conduct electricity._

_More powers are to come! In the next two stories (cuz as you know this is a trilogy) their powers may progress and they will learn to control them._


	6. Chapter 6

**Unknown Powers Chapter 6**

Dan turned around and started to type on the computer. They all just stood there waiting while Dan looked into the files and e-mails of the computer.

"Theres nothing really here." said Dan. "A few term papers e-mails to her parents, but nothing else."

"This is ridiculous. The case is going nowhere. We have no evidence, and we don't even know how the victims were killed or what with." said Calleigh frustrated.

"I guess we better go tell H we still don't have anything." said Eric.

"Yeah!" said Calleigh as the three of them left the room. Horatio and Frank were interigating the DJ, named Dave Jones, in another room.

"Mr. Jones, your wife tells us that you have been beating her for some time now." said Horatio.

"What? That little . . ." he began.

"You didn't think she would tell us the truth about those bruises on her arms did you." said Horatio.

"She's lying." he said plainly.

"Really?" said Frank unbeleiving.

"Yeah, she just wants to get me out of the way so she can take all of my things." he said.

"Mr. Jones! I know that all of the stuff is hers. You may have scared her out of going to the police, but she told us the truth when we told her you would be in jail for a very long time." said Horatio.

"Come on jail!" he said.

"Yes, for at least ten years, unless your the one who killed the girl at the club." said Frank. "Then it will be life."

"Hey, I didn't kill no girl." said Dave. "I may not be a very good husband, but Im no killer."

Frank and Horatio looked at each other, and left the room as an officer escorted Dave out of the building.

"What do you think Horatio?" asked Frank when Dave was out of sight.

"I don't think he killed this girl, and even if he did, we have no evidence." said Horatio, as Eric walked up to him.

"H, we have nothing, with our second victims stuff." he said.

"Alright." he said.

"Horatio, I just got another call, a group of kids killed just like our other two victims." said Frank.

"Ok! Eric you take Calleigh and Ryan and go to our new crime scene. Collect everything, this killer is still on the loose, and we have no way of finding him." said Horatio. Eric nodded and went to find Calleigh and Ryan.

"Horatio, what do you think is this mysterious killer?" asked Frank.

"I think it is something that we have never run into before." said Horatio.

"A new kind of weapon?" he asked.

"I don't think it is a weapon, Frank. I think it is a person." said Horatio.

"A person! What do you mean?" asked Franks somewhat confused.

"Frank, how did you kick that door in so hard that it went into the back wall?" asked Horatio.

"I don't know." he said. "You think that whoever is doing this has a kind of. . . power, that allows him to do things like that? Even if thats true, what are we going to do to stop him?"

"Frank, you are not the only one who has a power." said Horatio.

"What? Who else?" he said, he looked at Horatio's arm. "You!"

"Yes, but Eric, Ryan, and Calleigh have them as well." said Horatio.

Eric, Ryan, and Calleigh just arrived at the very bloody crime scene, where there were about ten other police cars around the house. They all walked into the scene where their were about ten kids laying around the room all in party hats. There were two adults supervising the party, also dead, and balloons were everywhere.

"Its like the Birthday Party Massacre." said Ryan.

"Sounds like a good headline." said Eric.

"Yeah, Im surprised the news hasn't figured out about the last two murders yet." said Ryan.

"This is horrible! Who would attack kids during a party." said Calleigh.

"I don't know!" said Eric. They all looked around the blood soaked room, all of there eyes went to one spot on the back wall. There was a smear of blood, and no bodies anywhere near it.

"That doesn't fit in with the rest of the scene." said Calleigh.

"It might be the killers blood." said Eric. "We better get it to trace." he said finding a path so not to comprimise the crime scene. He took out a swab and got some of the blood on it and made his way back to the front door.

"We may finally have a way to figure out who the killer is." said Ryan.

_Authors Note: Thats the end of this chapter. Tell me what you thought. Please reveiw! Next chapter coming soon._

_For those of you who have read my other stories and have noticed that none of them seem to go past 6 chapters, fear not. I am not positive on the exact number of chapters it will be (And I never am.), but It will be AT LEAST 9 maybe ten. As I keep writing it may be more than that. I never really know, my stories are never planned out, they just kind of come to me and I write as the ideas flow!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Unknown Powers Chapter 7**

Eric went back to the lab with the blood sample, while Calleigh and Ryan stayed at the crime scene to look for anything else that would link them to the killer. He went to trace to find Valera, but when he looked in the room she was not there. So he went to Natalia who stopped what she was working on to help.

"Thanks for doing this Natalia." he said as she took the sample from him.

"No problem. I don't know where Valera went. She was in there when I walked by while ago." she said working on the sample. She got the sample ready and waited for the results. She picked up a glass vial she needed for the case she was working on, and suddenly dropped it. Eric looked at her and noticed she had cut the palm of her hand.

"Are you ok?" he asked walking up to her. As he did, her cut closed itself off and it looked as if nothing had happened. Eric stopped and looked at her. She just looked up clearly not knowing what just happened.

Um! Im fine!" she said confused. The results of the blood came through the printer and Eric reached over to grab the results.

"Our suspect is male!" said Eric.

"Ok!" said Natalia.

"Are you gonna be ok?" asked Eric.

"Yeah! I'll be fine." she said getting back to work.

"I gotta get this to Horatio, Ill see ya!" he said.

"Yeah! See ya!" she said before looking back down at her hand. Eric left the lab and went to talk to Horatio when he suddenly ran into something. Only he couldn't see anything. He stopped confused when he heard a voice.

"You could say excuse me." said the voice.

"Valera?" asked Eric recognizing her voice.

"Who did you think it is?" she asked. He conenued to star and then he looked around, but he still saw nothing.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"What are you blind? Im standing right in front of you." she said. He looked straight ahead, but still nothing was there.

"Valera, look at your hand." he said.

"What? Wh. . ." she began but stopped and didn't say anything.

"Valera? Are you still there?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I can't see my hand." she said.

"Well then now you know why I can't see you."

"But how?"

"Thats a good question, but I don't think I can answer it." said Eric still not knowing where to look.

"Eric, who are you talking to?" Ryan asked coming up behind him. All of a sudden Valera became visable. She looked at her hands.

"Ok! That was weird." he said.

"Yeah try being the one, no one can see." she said.

"Eric!" said Horatio behind him. He turned around. "Did you get anything?"

"We know that our suspect is Male, We will need to get the dna from all of the suspects from the club, before we can compare it to anything." he said.

"Then lets do that!" he said. He looked at Valera who was still looking at her hands. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

She looked up at him. "As long as you can see me, Im fine." she said hurrying off to the dna lab.

"What was that about?" he asked Ryan and Eric.

"I ran into her a minute ago, but I couldn't see her, and then a minute ago, she just became visable again." said Eric.

"So it is not just us who have these powers." Horatio said outloud, but mostly to himself.

"Who else?" asked Ryan.

"Frank!" said Horatio.

"Actually, Natalia too." said Eric.

"Alright, I will talk to Valera and Natalia, right now I want you to get the dna samples from all of our club suspects." Horatio said to Eric. "Ryan work on whatever you and Calleigh found at the crime scene. There has to be a reason why he killed these people, we need to find the next target." said Horatio.

_Authors Note: Ok that is the end of this chapter. Please reveiw and tell me how your liking the story. Next chapter will be up soon!_

_Ok so Im gonna put back my list of the powers and add our new ones so you can keep up with it. They are as follows:_

_Ryan: telekinesis (can't spell)_

_Calleigh: Deflection_

_Eric: time control_

_Horatio: Invinsability (can't get hurt)_

_Frank: super strength_

_Dan: control and conduct electricity._

_Natalia: Healing_

_Valera: Invisablility_


	8. Chapter 8

**Unknown Powers Chapter 8**

Eric went with Frank to collect all of the dna samples from the suspects at the club, while Ryan went to one of the back rooms to help Calleigh look through their evidence from the latest crime scene.

"Alright. Horatio wants us to try to find something that may link the victims together, so we can find this guys next target." said Ryan looking over the pile of seemingly usless things.

"Ok, so we have a nineteen year old party girl, a twenty one year old overacheiver, and a group of kids and the parents of one of them." said Calleigh reveiwing.

"I just don't see how they all add up." said Ryan.

"Maybe because were not looking at this the right way." said Calleigh. "We may not be able to find any connection between their stuff, but maybe if we talk to family members, we can find a similarity between them."

"Its worth a try." said Ryan.

The two of them had the parents of all of the children come in, and a brother and sister of the two oldest victims. They decided to talk to them all in a group.

"Ok, so I know that you must all be upset about the loss of your children and siblings, but the killer is still out there, and we need to know who the next target will be. We were hoping that you might be able to help with that." said Calleigh.

"How do we help?" said one of the parents. "We don't know why someone killed our little girl."

"The thing is, we beleive that all of our victims have something in common, and you are the only people that may know what that is." said Ryan.

"Something in common?" asked the father of one of the victims. "Like waht exactly."

"We were hoping that you could tell us." said Calleigh.

They all stood in silence.

"Ok, I know this is hard, but is there anything about your family that would scare someone into doing this." said Calleigh.

"Or make someone angry enough to do this." Ryan added.

"I don't think that there is anything." one of the women replied.

"This is getting no where." Ryan whispered to Calleigh.

"Do you see that girl in the back." whispered Calleigh looking to the very back of the room. There was a young girl about twelve sitting and looking down at her feet. "She seems like she knows something but is to afraid to tell us."

"Maybe if she was alone." he said.

"Ms." said Calleigh to the young girl. She looked up at her.

"Me?" she asked timidly.

"Yes, we would like to speak with you in another room." said Calleigh.

"Ok." she said getting up and not looking back at her parents. They exited that room and moved to the one next to it. The little girl sat down.

"Whats your name?" asked Ryan.

"Sara." she replied.

"Is there something you know that your parents are not telling us, Sara?" asked Calleigh.

"I don't know!" she said.

"Who did you lose?" Ryan asked.

"My sister, Aly." she said.

"Is there any reason that you think Aly could have got in this trouble?" Ryan asked her.

"My parents told me not to tell anybody." she said.

"You can tell us. We just want to find who did this to your sister, and what you tell us could help us find him." said Calleigh.

"They told us its not normal and that we should not do it anymore." said Sara.

"What did they tell you is not normal?" asked Ryan.

"Ill show you," she said looking around the room. "but not here. People can see us."

"Ok!" said Calleigh. "We know a place were no one can see us."

They took Sara to a back room where they keep the evidence and sat down.

"What is it you wanted to show us?" asked Calleigh.

The little girl put her hand with her palm facing the ceiling as if she was holding something. She put her hand down quickly. "If I show you, will you promise not to tell my parents?" she asked.

"Of course." said Calleigh

She put her hand back up, and her hand sparked then there was a flame on her hand. She tossed it in the air and then caught it. Ryan and Calleigh looked at each other, then back to the girl holding the fire.

_Authors Note: Ok so crazy stuff right! Please reveiw and the next chapter will be up real soon. Remember to reveiw. I wanna know what you think._


	9. Chapter 9

**Unknown Powers Chapter 9**

"Sara, could Aly do something like that?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes, but not with fire. When she would blow on soup to make it cooler, It would become frozen instead." she said putting out the fire in her hand. "And sometimes when she sneezed, it would come out like snow."

"Wow!" said Ryan.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" she asked. "Mom and Dad thought we were freaks."

"Don't worry, you can trust us." said Calleigh. She didn't seem to be too convinced.

"We kind of know what your going through." said Ryan.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Can you control fire or ice too?"

"Not exactly." he said. He put his hands up as if to grab one of the boxes from the shelf and it flew into his hands.

"Cool!" she said smiling. "What can you do?" she asked Calliegh.

"Im not sure I can control it at will." she said.

"Throw something at her." said Ryan.

"What?" said Calleigh.

"Put your hands up like your trying to block it." said Ryan.

"Alright!" she said. Sara picked a small bouncy ball out of her pocket and lightly tossed it at Calleigh. She put her hands up, and again the invisable force feild came up and the ball shot in another direction.

"Wow, I though only kids were able to do things like that." said Sara.

"Do you mean the other kids at the party, had powers too?" Ryan asked.

"I think all of them did." said Sara. "Mom didn't like us playing with 'normal' kids, so she would only let us be around kids who also had powers."

"Do you think our first two victims had powers?" Ryan asked Calleigh.

"The only way to figure it out is to talk to the parents." Calleigh replied.

Ryan and Calleigh took Sara back to the room with her parent and asked the parents of the two older girls to go to another room to talk to them. They did so and took a seat.

"Ok. This is going to sound strange, but did your daughters have any kind of strange powers?" Calleigh asked.

"What?" said one of the mothers somewhat offended.

"We believe the people were killed for having powers." said Ryan. The parents just stood there looking at each other.

"Vanessa, could be in one place and then just appear in another. We didn't know how to explain it." said Mrs. Mitchell.

"Did your daughter have any kind of power?" Ryan asked the other couple.

"Tori was going places. She was a straight A student, in college, and ready to go to medical school." said the mother.

"That wasn't the question." said Calleigh.

"No! Of course not!" she said looking away.

"Do you really think Vanessa was killed for having that power?" asked Mr. Mitchell.

"Yeah, we do and you telling us, may be able to lead us to the next victim." said Calleigh.

Calliegh saw Horatio walking by. "Exuse us." she said leaving the room as Ryan followed behind her.

"Have you got something?" he asked.

"The children that were killed all had strange powers, and so did Vanessa Mitchell. Though the other parendts tell us that their daughter didn't have powers, I don't beleive them. I think their just afraid." said Calleigh.

"So our killer, is after people with powers." said Horatio.

"Yes! And that little girl in there," she said pointing to Sara. "she has the power to control fire."

"Alright! We should keep her here, she won't be safe if she has a power too." said Horatio.

"Are we safe?" Ryan asked.

"For now!" said Horatio.

_Authors Note: End of chapter 9! Please Please Please reveiw. I usually wait for at least 3 reveiws before I post a next chapter. Hope your enjoying the story._


	10. Chapter 10

**Unknown Powers Chapter 10**

Horatio walked away from Calliegh and Ryan. He headed down the hall where he went to talk to Aaron, to see if he had figured out what their strange fiber was. He walked into the room and Aaron looked up at him.

"Do you have anything on the fiber yet?" Horatio asked.

"Not much." he said. "It seems to be made from a soft metal and a plant that Ive never seen before."

"A soft metal?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, some kind of platnum or iron. I can't really place it. It seems like whoever this is, doesn't live in anyplace we know of." said Aaron.

"Alright! Will you take the fiber to trace. Maybe we can get something off of it there." said Horatio.

"Yeah!" he said. There was a burst of wind and Aaron was gone. Then another burst of air, and just as fast as he went he was back.

"Did you take that fiber to trace?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah! Did you need something else?" Aaron asked confused.

"How fast would you say you were going?" asked Horatio.

"I don't know! What do you mean Horatio?" asked Aaron.

"Run to the front of the lab and back here. Check the time when you leave and when you get back." said Horatio.

"What?" said Aaron.

"Just do it for me." said Horatio.

"Ok!" he said. There was a burst of air, and he was gone. As before there was another burst of air and he was back again. He looked at the clock and shock fell over his face. "How did I make it back here that fast?" he asked.

"Im afraid I can't answer that question, but I need you to try to control running around the lab that fast." said Horatio leaving. Aaron just looked back at him in surprise.

By this point he was used to the strange things happening to everyone in the lab, but he still could not explain how all of this started happening. He watched as many people walked by, most not even looking up to see where they were going.

"Horatio!" came a voice behind him. He turned around and could not see anyone there.

"Valera?" he said guessing.

"Yes! You can't see me?" she asked.

"No, but give me what youve got." he said.

"The fiber that came from the crime scenes wasn't like any other fiber. The components look as if they are made from materials we don't know about. I couldn't find anything that is going to help us." she said suddenly becoming visable again. She looked down at herself and conteued. "The good news is that looking at this material it seems that this is man made, so whoever has it is probably the only one in the world with this material."

"That is good news." said Horatio. Calleigh, Ryan, and Eric came walking down the hall.

"Sara's parents agree to keep Sara here for a while, but I don't know how much longer they will be willing to cooperate." said Calleigh.

"Hopfully long enough." said Horatio. He looked at the entrance to the lab where a large man wearing blue pants and no shirt came in. He walked in and saw Horatio.

"Where's the girl?" he asked in a harsh tone. He readied a ball of lightning in his hand. Horatio stepped forward.

"What girl?" Horatio asked. This just made the man angry and he threw the ball of lightning at Horatio. It hit him in the chest, but it only burned his clothes. The man stood up straight and gave Horatio a strange look.

_Authors Note: I know your probably thinking 'why did she have to end it this way?', well the next chapter will be up as soon as I can. Please reveiw in the meantime._


	11. Chapter 11

**Unknown Powers Chapter 11**

"How did you do that?" the man asked.

"I don't really know, but I think you better leave now." said Horatio.

The man laughed. "I don't think so! I came for the girl, but it looks like Im going to get a side prize." said the man getting ready to throw another lightning ball. This time he threw it at Calleigh, and she put her hands up and deflected it back at him. He ducked before it hit him, and looked back at Calleigh.

"So there are more of you." he said. "No problem. Im going to be able to collect a big bounty."

"Bounty?" Ryan asked.

"Theres a bounty on the heads of all of you people. Where I live, you are our enemy." he said readying another lightning ball.

"And where exactly is that?" Calleigh asked. He just pointed down.

"Under the earth?" Ryan asked.

"Hell!" he said throwing the lightning ball at him. He put one hand up and it stopped in front of his face. He put it down and the lightning ball hit th ground.

"This is going to be fun." he said Holding a lightning ball in each of his hands. He threw one at Natalia when she walked out of the lab, and Ryan stopped it before it hit her. She stood there in shock when it hit the ground. He threw the other one at Horatio and again it did nothing. He got two more ready and threw one at Eric. It stopped coming at him and when he looked around he noticed everyone in the room was frozen. He walked away from the lighning ball and it shot into the wall as everyone else began to move again.

"Well this lab is just full of surprises." he said laughing.

He began to throw another one but the lightning was pulled from his hand. On the side of him Dan was stealing the electercal energy of the lightning and then he shot it back at him. He fell to the ground grasping his side where it hit him. He got up again and began to walk towards him. Dan began to back away. As Aaron walked out from one of the other rooms. The man hit Dan over the head and he fell over unconcious.

"Aaron!" Horato shouted to him. He looked over at him as the man began to walk at him as well. "Run!" said Horatio.

Aaron did that back and forth around the big man until a twister seemed to form in the lab. Natalia made her way to Dan and pulled him away from the twirling wind. Her hands began to glow and Dan woke up. The two of them backed away from the spinning cyclone. Horatio just stood there as Aaron made his way to them as well. The twister began to slow and the big man fell to the ground. He attempted to get up, but they all heard a loud crash and he fell to the ground. Valera appeared out of nowhere with a chair raised over her head. She put the chair down and walked over to the rest of them.

"I guess that means we solved the case." said Horatio.

"Yeah, but what do we do with him." said Ryan.

"That is a good question." said Horatio.

"I think right now lets worry about cleaning the lab up, and finding a way to explain this case." said Horatio.

They all heard the man yell and he was back to his feet with the chair Valera had left behind over his head. He was about to throw it when someone grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back making him drop the chair on the floor.

"Not so fast!" said Frank. The man tried to break free of Franks grasp, but couldn't.

"I guess things are never going to be the same around here are they?" said Calleigh.

"Not at all!" said Horatio.

_Authors Note: Thats the end of the story. Reveiw and tell me what you think. I know you are super sad that this story is over, but don't worry. This story is part of a trilogy so be on the look out for the second story, that will explain how they got their powers titled,_ Learned Powers!_ It will be out soon!_


	12. A New CSI: Miami Series!

**The Seven Deadly Sins Series: Redone! New Descriptions The final idea**

_Sloth:_ While working on a case, Eric finds a gray stone and soon after begins to act strange. Horatio believes there is a new kind of killer in their midst, and when looking into the lives of their victims, he begins to see a pattern that could lead his team into danger.

_Greed:_ Eric continues to act strange and after Ryan finds a green stone he too begins to act out of character. Horatio begins to worry about what is happening to his team, and when looking deeper into the recent series of deaths he uncovers that even though they all look different, there may be a similarity that could turn his worry into fear.

_Wrath: _Eric and Ryan continue to act out of character and Rick Stedler takes notice. And in the midst of their investigation and Rick looking into his lab, Natalia stumbles upon a red stone that causes her to act out in a way that could jeopardize the lab and her life.

_Gluttony: _Rick continues to look into the lab while Horatio searches for the person who started everything. And as more people outside of the lab die Horatio begins to fear for the life of his own team. In the meantime Frank interacts with a purple stone that could cause him to lose his job.

_Lust: _As Horatio begins to lose his CSI's to sin, he enlists the help of Jake Berkley in his desperation to find the killer before his team lose their lives. And after Calleigh uncovers a pink stone things become more complicated then any of them could ever imagine.

_Envy: _Horatio is beginning to get closer to whoever is attacking his team, and as he tries to get his team members to focus long enough to work on the case Valera stumbles upon a green stone. As it seemed to be hard enough to work with his team, envy can be a dangerous mix with the other sins.

_Pride: _Horatio is finally feeling that he may be able to find the attacker, but when Jake interacts with a yellow stone, it becomes a race to find the attacker before someone loses their life. Can Horatio find their mystery attacker before he loses everyone around him to the power of sin?


End file.
